


The Price of Blood

by Aria_Lerendeair



Series: Aria's SH Bingo Fics 2019-2020 [15]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Cuddles, Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Alec feeding from Jace, Alec is still confused, BAMF Alec Lightwood, BAMF Jace Wayland, BAMF Magnus Bane, BAMFing the Clave, Blood Drinking, Canon-Typical Violence, Consenting blood drinking, Consenting of Blood Drinking, Dangerous Magnus Bane, Frottage, Frottage while blood drinking, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, M/M, Magnus and Jace have shit figured out, Multi, Protective Magnus Bane, Someone tell Alec to stop getting kidnapped already, handjobs, vampire!Alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:34:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23522392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair
Summary: When Alec is kidnapped (again), Magnus and Jace will do anything to get him back.  Especially when they realize just who is responsible for the kidnapping, and that they have plans to turn a feral and starved Alec on the citizens of Alicante.
Relationships: Alec Lightwood/Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood/Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane/Jace Wayland
Series: Aria's SH Bingo Fics 2019-2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595839
Comments: 34
Kudos: 290





	The Price of Blood

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my bingo fill "Kidnapping"!! 
> 
> Been a month since I posted anything new for this series, so here, have 11k of FEELINGS FINALLY BEING FIGURED OUT! 
> 
> ....KINDA! 
> 
> Also holy cow the tags for this installment. So, be warned, consensual (though the situation implies that it HAS to be done, it is a choice that is made) blood drinking, sex as a result of that, all parties CONSENT the whole time as much as they can considering the situation.

Their little Alicante vacation had been better for them in more ways than they would ever admit, Magnus thought to himself as he strode through the back doors to the yard. The Lightwood Manor was familiar enough that both Alec and Jace had relaxed enough to adjust almost immediately, and the three of them were steadily dancing their way closer to the conversations that they needed to start having. 

Jace was, at  _ last, _ properly starting to heal, sleeping five or six hours a night. It still wasn't quite enough, but considering he'd been managing off of less than two for weeks, it was a vast improvement. Magnus smiled and admitted to himself that that perhaps had something to do with Alec's octopus arms that didn't like letting Jace out of bed until he was damn well good and ready. 

Alec, especially with the both of them here and happy, once he'd realized that they could find a routine to settle into, was thriving and Magnus grinned with the realization every time he noticed. His smiles came quicker, he was more open with his affection (and fang-popping, which by turns frustrated him and amused Magnus), and he seemed to be  _ happier _ over all. 

He headed towards Jace who was pacing in the lower yard. He blinked and looked at his watch. Normally Alec and Jace would be training right about now, but sometimes Alec did get held up in a meeting or two. Magnus checked his own phone and frowned when he saw he didn't have any texts from Alec since that morning. 

"Jace!" he called, watching the blonde pace in annoyance across the yard again, swords swinging in his hands idly. "Have you heard from Alec?" 

Jace shook his head, chewing on his lip. "I was just about to go find you to ask you the same question," he said, stilling in front of Magnus. He took a deep breath through the slowly rising panic, through the knowledge that if anything had happened, he wouldn't feel it through the parabatai rune, that he wouldn't  _ know _ something was wrong. 

"Hey, hey," Magnus said, his voice soft, reaching out to touch Jace on his arm. "Deep breath. It's okay. Promise. Alec probably got tied up talking to Aline, or something small like that. Come on. Let's head inside and I can track him. We'll know where he is, and then we can both tease him about being better about texting us, okay?" 

Jace took another deep breath and met Magnus' eyes, nodding, sheathing both of the blades. "All right. That sounds like a good idea. And then I'm going to beat his ass in training." 

Magnus gave Jace an indulgent smile. "You are more than welcome to do so as long as I get to watch." 

"Voyeur," Jace teased, rolling his eyes. "I swear, fighting is worse than foreplay for the two of you." 

Magnus shrugged, used to this by now. "Knowing who Alec is, are you really surprised?" 

Jace snorted, holding the door open for Magnus. "Not in the slightest." 

Winking at Jace, Magnus took a quick detour into the room Alec used as an office, picking up one of Alec's blades. "This is his and not yours, right?" 

"Yeah," Jace confirmed with a nod of his head. He took a deep breath and relaxed. Magnus was right, it was just going to be that Alec was still in some Clave meeting that had run long, or with Aline, or... He watched the dagger glow blue and then Magnus frowned. His pulse jumped and he took a step closer. 

"Odd," Magnus breathed, looking down at the sword. He tilted his head and closed his eyes, focusing, forcing more power into the spell. His first reach had felt the edges of Alec's presence, not even far away, but no pinpointed location. The second attempt didn't go any better and a leaden feeling dropped into Magnus' stomach as he looked up at Jace and saw the fear in his eyes. 

"I can't track him," Magnus breathed. "I'm being blocked." 

Jace squared his shoulders, his eyes bright. "Tell me everything you can feel, right now." He wrapped his hands around Magnus' and glared at him. "You are not leaving me behind this time." 

Magnus shook his head in distraction. "No, no, of course not, we'll find him." 

Jace gave a firm nod. "We absolutely will." 

The faint thread of certainty from Jace was enough to make Magnus try the spell just once more to ensure that he hadn't been mistaken, that he truly couldn't locate Alexander anywhere in Alicante. And there it was, again. The faint hint of his presence in the city, but no specific location. 

"He's in Alicante," Magnus said, scowling. The city was huge and there were hundreds of thousands of places he could have been taken. "But I can't feel anything beyond that. Who was he meeting with today?" 

Jace pulled out his phone and flipped it open. "Alec's calendar is sync'd with yours, remember? So I can know when you guys will be home?" 

Magnus wanted to smack himself, because of course Jace was right and he scrolled through the list of meetings that Alec had scheduled for the day. "You start at the beginning of the day, I'll start at the end. We'll find the last person who saw him." 

Jace gave a firm nod and lifted his phone to his ear. 

Magnus turned away to do the same and forced himself to exhale. They would find Alec. They would find him, and he would be all right. His magic started to snap impatiently under his skin, out of fear for Alexander and Magnus let himself slip into the comforting itch of the power. Then a firm hand was around his and he looked up in surprise at Jace. 

Jace wasn't focused on him, instead on whoever he was talking to on the phone. Magnus' eyes darted down to where Jace was holding his hand, almost carefully, and relaxed. The sparks died down and he felt Jace squeeze his fingers again before he turned to focus on his own phone call. They were going to find Alec.  _ Together. _

~!~

Tracking down Alec proved to be next to impossible once they started actively looking. They worked through Alec's calendar together, but everyone that had seen him had and even those that had not on his calendar passed any test Magnus put them through for truthfulness. The more time started to slowly tick by the more and more concerned the both of them got. 

It was only when they both collapsed, exhausted, after more than forty eight straight hours of searching, did Magnus realize, with dawning horror, what was going to happen. He and Jace had fallen asleep on the couch, both of them unable to take the bed without Alec there, but as he sat up in a rush, Jace blinked blearily at him. 

"Magnus?" Jace asked, reaching out to take the warlock's hand, giving it a small squeeze to help quell the power he could see that was darting over Magnus' body in frantic sparks. "What's wrong?" 

"He's alive," Magnus breathed, fear settling deep into his chest. "He's alive, and he's still in Alicante. They know that I can feel that. This isn't about trying to take him away from us, Jace." 

Jace frowned and blinked hard, focusing on Magnus. "What do you mean?" 

Magnus pressed his free hand to his face, sucking in a frantic breath. Of  _ course. _ The only way to destroy everything Alexander had worked to build, the only way to dismantle it all would be to show what Alec really was now. A  _ monster.  _

"Magnus," Jace growled, pulling on his hand. When the warlock looked at him, his golden eyes were watery and filled with fear his stomach started to sink. "Tell me what you figured out." 

"They're starving him," Magnus breathed, meeting Jace's eyes, watching them widen. "They're going to starve him until he goes feral, Jace. And then they're going to unleash him on the city." 

Jace sucked in a terrified breath, staring at Magnus. "You're sure?" 

"Why else would they keep him in the city where we could find him?" Magnus whispered. "Why else wouldn't they find a warlock to try to move him?" 

Tightening his hand on Magnus', Jace forced himself to breathe. "And that would be the only thing that would keep the two of us away from him-" 

"Because he might not stop if he came near either of us," Magnus continued, his voice harsh and hurt. "And to find out that he hurt either of us, he'd kill himself the second he found out." 

Jace bit down another noise of pain, his hand going to the rune on his hip, squeezing it, even if he couldn't feel the bond with Alec anymore, the gesture was still comforting. "How long do we have until he goes feral?" 

Magnus sucked in a frantic breath, looking at his watch. "Maybe another twenty four hours. Three days without a drop of blood?" 

"You could put him into the middle of a crowd, he'd-" 

"Yeah," Magnus agreed, not making Jace finish the thought. "He would. And he'd despise himself for it." 

Jace squared his shoulders and met Magnus' eyes. "Then there's only one thing to do." 

Magnus frowned at him. "And what is that?" 

Jace's eyes darkened and he stood up, holding his hand out to Magnus. "Do you trust me?" 

Magnus took Jace's hand, squeezing it tightly, pulling him close. "Alexander and I both do, Jace. With everything." 

Jace took a deep breath and nodded, pulling Magnus to the door. "Then we need to stop playing by the rules." 

Magnus' voice was equally dark as he followed Jace through a portal that he led the way on. "Where are we going?" It was the middle of the afternoon, but Jace had brought them directly into the Institute. "We've already searched-" 

" _ Magnus, _ " Jace hissed, tugging him to a halt in the middle of the hallway. "I am about to ask you to commit what might be seen as high treason by the Clave because it is the  _ only _ way we are going to find Alec in time, do you understand me?" 

Magnus stared at Jace and yanked him closer, pulling him in for a desperate kiss, pressing him back against the wall, losing himself in just how good it felt until they broke away from each other, panting hard. Jace was staring at him with wide eyes and Magnus merely smiled at him, leaning up to kiss his forehead. "I will do anything for the both of you. Including this, darling. Now lead the way." 

Jace swallowed and licked his lips, looking up at Magnus again for confirmation before he turned and walked to the assembly hall. The two guards standing on either side of the doors were unconscious with a flick of Magnus' fingers and Jace grabbed both of the doors, pushing them open with a dramatic bang, silencing the Clave member that had been speaking. 

Magnus followed Jace to the center of the chambers. With a quick shared glance, he waved his arm in an expansive gesture, sealing off the entrances of the room to everyone present and then stilled, side by side with Jace. His heart was pounding and he dropped his glamour, staring straight at the Consul, watching as she stood up in a fury. 

"Warlock Lightwood-Bane, Wayland, what is the meaning of this?" the Consul snapped, her hands tightening on the edge of the desk. 

"We know that someone has taken Alec, and we know what they're planning to do," Jace said, lifting his chin as he stared at her. "We've scoured the city looking for him, but we have been unable to find him." 

"I don't see-" Jia started. 

Magnus snapped his eyes to her, magic cackling around his hands. "You will when a feral vampire that was formerly your Inquisitor is released into a crowd of innocents in Alicante." 

Jia stiffened, glaring at both of them. "Why are you here?" 

Jace looked to Magnus and took a deep breath, taking strength from the certainty in his gaze before he looked back to her. "Someone here is responsible." 

A ripple went through the crowd and Magnus turned, slowly, watching different Clave members avert their eyes. They were all names that he knew now. There were some that had always disagreed with the change that he and Alec had brought to Alicante, but he had not thought any of them capable of the murder of innocents. 

"What you are talking about-" 

"What we are talking about," Magnus said, his voice echoing. "Is that I test each of you. Whether you are willing or not, I will find out who knows where Alexander is. And if you refuse to tell me?" He looked back to Jia. "I will  _ make _ you tell me." 

Jia scoffed. "You would dare break the Accords in such a manner?" 

Magnus laughed, loud and harsh in the room, power growing around him as he stepped past Jace and towards her. "I would shatter the Accords with my bare hands if it brought Alexander back to me, Jia Penhallow. There is nothing I would not do for him, or for Jace, to keep the both of them safe." 

He leaned in, placing his hands on the desk in front of her, fire licking at the edge of the mahogany and stared her down. "So I suggest you allow me to find him." 

Jia sat back, narrowing her eyes at him. "We'll have you arrested for this." 

"You seem far more concerned with me than the fact that someone here, in this room has helped to plan the murder of innocents with the help of a Nephilim turned vampire," Jace said, meeting her eyes when they snapped to him. "Funny enough, that seems more concerning than the threats a terrified husband makes." 

"You are out of line-" 

"We'll see," Magnus snapped, gathering a ball of magic into his hands, the color shining bright blue before he went to stand in the middle of the room. With a quick gesture of his fingertips, it hovered in the middle of the air and Magnus walked past it. A resounding snap echoed in the room and small tendrils of blue began to escape from it, reaching for each of the Clave members squirming in their seats. 

"It won't harm you," Magnus said, his voice calm as he looked around the room. "If you have no ill intent towards Alexander, it won't do anything more than feel like a tap on the shoulder." He watched one of the tendrils reach a calm member - Lydia Branwell, who was smiling at him approvingly, first, and she looked down at it, and then back to him. It remained blue. 

"Ms. Branwell?" Magnus asked, smiling faintly at her as the tendril remained pressed against her shoulder. 

"Exactly as Magnus said," Lydia said, turning to look towards the Inquisitor and Consul. "Nothing untoward about it." 

The Consul narrowed her eyes. "You could have used that to bewitch her!" she snapped. 

"I know my own-" 

Magnus held up his hand to stop Lydia's protest and he narrowed his eyes at the Consul. He stepped towards her, the step echoing in the chamber and with a harsh exhale he let some of his power start to bleed out of him, dark flames ricocheting up and down his body. "Consider, Consul. I could make it  _ hurt. _ I could make you all scream in agony, for one of your precious Clave envoys has taken my husband." 

He narrowed his eyes at her when hers started to widen in fear. "And may I remind you precisely of what I did to the last person who took Alexander from me. I know you read the report," Magnus added, his voice nonchalant. The magic continued to act as he had commanded it, blue tendril after blue tendril continued to tap Clave members on the shoulders. 

The room slowly relaxed and Magnus turned to look at Aline, watching as she accepted the touch without flinching, the light of the magic remaining bright blue. He nodded at her and turned to the rest of the room. The first flare of red magic had him spinning, a snarl on his lips. 

The tendril attached to Matthew Lovelace had turned the color of blood and he was pale, standing stiffly in his seat. Flames started to creep towards him across the floor and Magnus wasn't inclined to stop them. 

"Magnus," Jace said, reaching out to take his hand through the magic. Magnus' magic flared around his hand, but there was no heat in the flames. The flames were abruptly extinguished and Magnus watched another flare of red from across the room. Francis Carstairs. One of their loudest detractors. 

Jace glared at all of them and watched the magic continue, the final threads touching the last of the Clave members. One final bright flash of red had him turning and his mouth went dry as he met Robert Lightwood's eyes. He froze, everyone in the room did, but Robert only lifted his chin and glared. 

Magnus stood, stock-still, in the center of the room. With a wave of his hand, the magic was banished except for the three red tendrils that became ropes around each of the members, holding them in place. He stared at Robert and took a step towards him. 

"Demon spawn," Robert spat, glaring at him. 

Jace swallowed and a shiver went down his spine. He recognized that look, all too well. It had been levelled at him more times than he could count from Valentine and he flinched away from it, breathing hard. 

Magnus' voice was deceptively calm. "You betray us all, Robert." 

"Betray? Your former lover murdered my son!" Robert snapped. "You all pretend that he isn't dead, that he didn't die that day!" 

"He did," Jace whispered, staring at the floor, his hands clenched into fists. "He died. And I felt it. I felt the bond be ripped apart, and I felt Alec die in his final moments." He licked his lips, tears gathering in his eyes as he took a step towards Robert. 

"Do you want to know how it felt? Do you want to know that Alec slipped away from us under the influence of yin fen? That in his last moments he was blissfully,  _ contentedly _ high, because he had been stolen by a murderer that escaped from  _ us?! _ " Jace snarled, his runes flaring gold as he slammed his hands into the desk in front of Robert, shattering it with the force of his hands. 

Magnus stepped forward and grabbed Jace's hand, holding onto him as tightly as he could. With another quick flick of his wrist, all three men were standing in front of him, and the chamber was silent, staring at the both of them. 

"Consul, Inquisitor," Magnus said, his voice calm. "I trust the three of them will be held until further notice?" 

When her mother hesitated, Aline stepped up, her voice clear as it rang across the room. "They will be taken into custody immediately, Magnus, of course. But how will we-" 

Magnus held up his hand, cutting her off and waved an arm, bringing Robert to stand in front of him, immobilizing him with another quick spark of power. He leaned in close, well-aware that no one else besides Jace could hear his whisper. 

"Do you know you can rip your memories out with magic?" Magnus whispered. "I've nearly done it to myself. It's quite a painful process, you see. And you're rarely the same afterwards. And that's when you do it willingly." 

He reached up and carefully cupped Robert's cheek in his hand, meeting his terrified eyes with a smirk. "I am not going to dull the pain for you," Magnus promised, his eyes dark as silver magic glowed at his fingertips, dipping into Robert's temple. He watched the man groan under the assault, but his body was frozen in place. 

Magnus closed his eyes and focused on Alexander, on the memories that he needed to retrieve. The overpowering hatred consuming the man dated back to some of his earliest memories and despite his understanding, Magnus could feel no pity for the man who had left a permanent scar on his shoulder, jagged from a near miss with a seraph blade Finding where he had taken Alexander was arduous and he could feel the toll of the magic he had performed starting to wear on him before he finally had his answer. 

He pulled his hand back and let Robert Lightwood fall to the ground in a heap. Magnus knelt down next to him and studied the man. "He's not dead, don't worry," Magnus said, tilting his head. "Unconscious, yes. But not dead. I want him alive to feel the removal of his runes." 

He stood up again and looked to the rest of the Clave assembly. He tilted his chin up and met all of their eyes, the fear that was in them. "I trust a lesson was learned here today. If you allow the vestiges of Valentine to linger under the guise of opinions that disagree with forward progress, you will only create him again." Magnus smirked and looked to Aline, then Lydia. "It is time for the Clave to join the rest of the downworld." 

"Where are you going?" Jia snapped. "You have to-" 

"I," Magnus snarled, turning to glare at her. "Have to prevent my husband, one of the kindest, and gentlest men I have ever met, from killing innocents, or myself." 

He didn't say a word further and strode for the doors. 

Jace turned to the rest of the assembly, winking at them, offering a salute. "Have fun! And we'll be back. With Alec, who I am quite certain will be happy to corroborate what the High Warlock of Alicante has found to be true." He followed Magnus out the doors as he heard the shouts behind him start. Magnus wasn't far past the doors, his shoulders heaving and his hands shaking. 

Wrapping an arm around Magnus' waist, Jace pressed in close, even if only to remind Magnus that he wasn't afraid of him, even like this, shaking with barely concealed rage and power. "Home, first. We need weaponry, and blood. Then we'll go to Alec." 

Magnus took a deep breath and forced his power to calm, even though it wanted to rip and rage and tear and he wrapped both of his arms around Jace, holding onto him tightly. "Jace, I don't-" 

"Don't even start with that shit," Jace grumbled. 

Magnus looked at him, but Jace met his eyes calmly and Magnus blinked when he was pulled down and a soft kiss was being pressed to his forehead. The gentle gesture was enough to curb the last of the roiling in his magic and he sagged, leaning into Jace again. " _ Jace. _ " 

"Stop it. Alec told me, you know. Whenever you do big demonstrations of power you get all weirded out by it," Jace grumbled, giving him a hug. "Warned me not to be scared off by it." He snorted and rolled his eyes. "Then he went on to say just how fucking hot it is, and well, if I'm agreeing with anyone?" 

Magnus fought down a laugh, even as Jace pulled back to look him in the eyes. He raised an eyebrow and summoned a portal home for the both of them. "Hm?" 

"He's got it pretty right, I gotta say," Jace said, leading the way through the portal. 

Magnus blinked and froze, taking a long moment to appreciate that. He blew out a hard breath, relaxing as he realized that his desperate kiss, the thank you to Jace for loving Alec just as much as he did, hadn't broken anything. In fact, maybe it would be enough to give them the push they needed to figure the last of what was between them, out. 

He stepped into the Lightwood manor and looked around, watching as Jace began to gear up. "I'm sorry," Magnus offered, looking at Jace. "Finding out that, that Robert was involved." 

Jace shrugged and glanced up at him. "They were in the Circle. Are you really surprised?" 

"When put like that, no," Magnus allowed, watching him. "But you're taking this much more calmly than I would have expected, Jace." 

"Not really," Jace said, snorting out a laugh. "He's lucky you're the one who was holding him. I'd have killed him." 

The easy statement, and the certainty behind it, shouldn't have made him want to pin Jace to the wall and kiss him again, but. Magnus smiled faintly. "It is for the best that he isn't dead. As much as we both might wish otherwise. The Clave needs to see and understand its mistakes and it cannot do that with a dead body." 

Jace strapped on his holster and tucked two seraph blades into it, meeting Magnus' eyes. "Magnus, if anything has happened to Alec-" 

"If anything has happened to Alec, Jace. I'll kill him as painfully as I know how," he whispered. "And you are aware that I have a particular expertise in that area thanks to my father." 

Jace nodded and wrapped an arm around Magnus' waist, pulling him in close, pressing his forehead against Magnus'. "I'll help," he promised. "No matter what happens. You're not losing me, you understand that?" 

Magnus swallowed and opened his eyes, well-aware his glamor was down, looking at Jace's steady eyes and huffed out a laugh. "You and Alexander are far more alike than you would ever expect, do you know that?" 

Jace rolled his eyes. "Duh. Parabatai, remember?" 

"Neither of you have ever let me forget," Magnus drawled, summoning another portal for them. "Ready?" 

"You okay on power?" Jace asked after they had stepped through the portal and into one of the busiest streets of Alicante. Dread settled into his stomach at the idea that Alec could have been unleashed here, could have attacked any of the people walking by them as they laughed and talked about dinners, or their day.

Magnus gave a firm nod. "Yes. I might be tired afterward, but I'm far from exhausted." 

"All right," Jace said, keeping his eye on Magnus. "You let me know if you need power. I know I'm not Alec, but I'll share with you." 

The ease of that statement and the certainty of it had Magnus almost tripping on the doorway he led Jace through. He met Jace's eyes and gave him a faint smile. "Careful, Jace, or I'll start to think you do more than merely tolerate me." 

"Says the warlock who has been hitting on me since the day we snuggled under a tree together," Jace snapped back, snorting and following Magnus through a backdoor. Several shadowhunters looked at them in confusion and Jace glanced around, trying to place what building they were in. "Where the hell are we?" 

"It's a brewery," Magnus said, wrinkling his nose. "And it doubles as an apothecary, though you wouldn't know it by the meagre selection. It's expanding slowly." 

"Does that mean there might be other warlocks involved?" Jace asked, tightening his hand on one of his blades. 

Magnus hummed, stopping in front of another door, reaching out with his magic, not feeling any wards on it. "Considering that I am unable to pinpoint Alexander's location with tracking, I would say it's certain." 

A thought occurred to Jace as they stepped around a corner. He dropped his voice. "What are the odds that we're walking right into a trap?" 

"Very,  _ very _ high," Magnus whispered back to him. He winked at Jace and pulled him close. "Play along. I need to pretend to be a lot more tired than I actually am. I have a feeling this will work better." He purposefully stumbled and was glad when Jace caught him and gave him a worried look. 

"Magnus? You okay?" Jace asked, helping to steady him. 

"Tired," Magnus panted out. "Portals, that spell in the assembly and, as I'm sure you can imagine, my normal job. Not the easiest of days." 

Jace gave Magnus an awkward pat on the shoulder and helped him through the doorway, leading the way with his runes that he'd spent a few minutes activating. He heard something and froze, shivering a bit when Magnus' lips were pressed close to his ear. 

"This'll hurt a bit, I'll try to prevent it as much as we can, but we're about to be-" 

Jace grunted as something stinging hit him in the face, sending him crashing to his knees, Magnus falling next to him with a pained grunt. "What, what..." his vision started to go fuzzy. He relaxed a bit when he felt Magnus' hand squeeze his. 

"Well, well, if it isn't the High Warlock of Alicante and the Parabatai. We thought you two weren't going to join us in the fun," A voice drawled. "It has been such fun watching you race around, trying to find him, though." 

"Wh-who..." Jace tried to lick his lips, but whatever he'd been hit with was an effective paralytic. He couldn't move. 

A low, husky laugh. "I think you'll both be a perfect test for him. See if he's ready. I'll have to keep him another week, of course, if he drains you both dry, but while the Clave is distracted with that display you gave today, they won't pay any attention to us." 

Jace opened his mouth to protest, to tell them that they weren't going to succeed, when everything started to go black. 

~!~ 

Jace came to in a snap when he heard Alec shout, his voice too loud and too panicked. 

"No, fuck, no! No! No, you can't!" 

Frantic scrambling. Jace still couldn't move his arms, but it was easier to move his head now and he could see Alec on the other side of the room, his chest heaving, his pupils blown wide and sheer panic on his face. A door clanged shut behind him and in a second Alec had his hands wrapped around it, shaking the door violently enough to have it rattling in the hinges. 

"No, come back, not them! Anyone else, not them!" Alec shouted, tightening his hands on the bars. He sucked in a frantic, pained breath with a whimper. 

"Alec," Jace breathed, flexing his hands at last when he could feel strength and sense returning to them. "Magnus...where's..." 

" _ Fuck, _ " Alec breathed, a sob escaping him. "No, no, fuck, it can't be you, it can't be." 

The sound of Alec in obvious distress had Jace working with a grunt to get himself moving when he saw a sudden and quick flash of blue next to him. Abruptly, the paralysis was gone and Magnus was sitting up beside him. 

"Alexander," Magnus breathed, looking up at Alec. He conjured a small flame in his palm and in an instant he could see Alec's blood red eyes, his fangs out and the harsh pants of his chest as he clung to the bars of the door. "Oh my darling." 

"You're going to have to kill me," Alec sobbed. "I can't get to you, or Jace, I can't, fuck, if I touch either of you, promise, please, fuck, promise me-" 

"Alexander," Magnus interrupted, standing, taking a step closer to him. "Please." 

Alec shook his head, his shoulders shaking, even as he heard laughter from upstairs, mocking his shouts and pleads. "No, fuck, you have to, to portal. Get out. Run, fuck, I can't, I can't hold myself back, I'm too hungry." 

Jace growled and stepped forward, grabbing Alec's arm, yanking him around. When Alec snarled at him, all vampire strength and teeth, Jace went pliant, letting Alec shove him against a wall, glad that Magnus caught his head from slamming against the wall with his magic. "Alec!" 

" **Fuck,** " Alec whispered, his voice half drunk on the scent of Jace's blood alone. "Shouldn't have touched me, fuck, shouldn't have come close, can't stop, I'll drain you, you'll have to-" 

"You," Magnus said, casting a glamour over the three of them so someone coming into the cell would be deterred by the screams of pain from Alexander. "Will do no such thing," he growled, reaching out to wrap his hand around the back of Alec's neck, fingers digging into his hair, pulling him back from Jace. 

Alec sobbed, his whole body trembling, even as his eyes jumped between Magnus and Jace, both of them pressed this close, his whole body shaking. "I can't, I can't control it, you both, fuck you smell so  _ good _ and-" 

"Listen to me, Alexander," Magnus said, letting a tendril of magic sneak into Alec, pushing the hunger back just enough to make him coherent. "We're going to get you out of here. But we need you no longer starving to do it." 

Alec panted hard, looking up at Magnus, swallowing. "How?" he whispered. "The second I smell anyone else I'm going to-" 

"You're going to feed on me," Jace said, his voice soft and certain. When Alec's eyes flew back to him, Jace smiled. A glance to Magnus and the approving glint of his eyes made him grin and he wrapped his hands around Alec's hips, pulling him in close. "Come here, Alec. It's okay." 

"Jace," Alec sobbed, but his blood was a siren call. He'd tasted it, only once, but he could still remember being drunk on almost those small few sips that had been enough to turn him into a daylighter. "Jace, I can't, I won't be able to stop, I can't hurt you!" he begged. 

"That's what Magnus is here for," Jace whispered, lifting one hand to push some of Alec's hair out of his face. "Magnus will stop you from taking too much, Alec. But we need him to get out of here. If you take from him, we won't be able to get out. But if you take from me-" 

Alec swallowed, his eyes drifting shut, even as his body trembled. "Between Magnus and I, we might..." 

"Right," Jace whispered. "And it's all right. You're not taking. I'm offering." 

Alec licked his lips, a low whine escaping him, his whole body thrumming with need, even though Magnus had taken the worst of the edge off with his magic. "I, it's supposed to be..." he tugged at his lip with a fang and glanced towards Magnus. "I've never fed from a person," Alec whispered. "I don't..." 

"Come here," Magnus whispered, pulling the both of them from the wall. "Jace, you're going to lay down. In fact, all of us are, because this is going to be easier." He conjured a warm blanket for them, and a handful of pillows, watching as Jace immediately made himself comfortable. 

Alec trembled and he was glad when Magnus reached out for his hand and squeezed it. "You, you promise you'll stop me?" 

"I won't let any harm come to either of you," Magnus breathed, wrapping his arms around Alec. "Now, you're going to feed from his wrist. It'll be easier than the neck, and less likely for you to take more than you need." 

Jace nodded and raised his eyebrows. "Why do I get the feeling that there's a but attached to that?" 

"Because it'll be from the wrist, it'll take longer for him to feed. But it also means you'll have more time to, ah.  _ Enjoy _ the yin fen," Magnus said, helping Alec settle across from Jace. "That means you might have a physical reaction." 

Alec shuddered, shaking his head. "No, fuck, not like this, not like this, Magnus, we can't, I can't-" 

"Alec," Jace said, his voice soft and calm. He reached out and carefully cupped Alec's jaw in his hand, bringing his wrist up towards Alec's face, watching his eyes snap open again. "It's all right. I promise." He flushed a little and added, tentatively. "Think we were working our way there anyways, weren't we?" 

"Not like  _ this, _ Jace," Alec whispered, staring at him. "I can't, Magnus is..." 

"I'm right here," Magnus whispered, pressing a kiss to the back of Alec's neck. "Listen to me. This is far from ideal, but the alternatives, either you hurting innocents, or you starved until you attack one of us and I  _ can’t _ stop you, or this? Wouldn't you choose this, Alexander? With all of us awake, aware and consenting?" 

Alec choked down a small cry, but nodded, his whole body starting to tremble. He looked up at Jace and when his parabatai pulled him in closer, he shook, melting into his embrace, glad when Magnus pressed just as close to him, wrapping an arm around his waist. 

"Listen to me, Alec," Jace whispered, pressing a kiss to his temple. "We're both fucked up in our ways. But there's always been one thing that we are certain of. You trust me, and I trust you. No matter what. No more of that secret keeping bullshit and no more of this sacrificing for each other." 

Alec breathed in the scent of both Jace and Magnus around him and his trembling started to subside, especially when Jace's wrist was offered up to him again. He wrapped his hand around Jace's arm and pulled it closer, licking his lips. He glanced behind him toward Magnus, wanting the confirmation that he’d be stopped, that Jace would be all right. 

"I'll stop you," Magnus promised. "But it's going to feel good, Alexander. You're going to enjoy it. And I suspect you're going to enjoy Jace feeling good. There's no shame in that. We all know it's going to happen, all right?" 

Alec took a slow breath and looked up at Jace. "Jace-" 

Jace leaned in and kissed Alec, fangs and all, shutting him up. When he pulled back, the red eyes were gone, and instead Alec was staring at him with wide eyes in their natural color. He smirked and wiggled his wrist in Alec's hold. "You done doubting me?" 

Alec swallowed and took a slow breath, leaning down to press his lips to where he could feel Jace's blood pulsing in his wrist. "Your blood is intoxicating, Jace," he breathed, his eyes falling to half-lidded. "Ever since I tasted it for the first time, I've wanted it again. Wanted to taste your skin, and then your blood." 

"Well," Jace said, panting softly at the gentle touch of Alec's lips and the scrape of Alec's teeth. "Now's your chance. Now hurry up before those asshole guards come back and ruin the moment." 

Magnus glanced from Jace and leaned down to Alec, whispering in his ear. "It's going to feel good. It's okay. Puncture gently. You'll naturally press your teeth deeper once you taste him." 

Alec shuddered again, gasping as he shifted Jace's wrist, just enough. Then his fangs were breaking through the skin and blood was flooding into his mouth. 

Alec shivered, gasping as he shifted Jace's wrist, just enough. Then his fangs were breaking through the skin and blood was flooding into his mouth. He gasped and pressed in, swallowing greedily. He  _ felt, _ rather than heard, Jace's pounding heartbeat, and the way that Magnus' heartbeat kicked up behind him. Every single swallow was  _ heaven _ and Alec moaned, moving in closer against Jace, his whole body trembling as he fed, eager, desperate mouthfuls of blood cascading into his mouth. 

Jace had heard about yin fen and exactly what it did to the victims of vampires, and how it could be so addicting that it would drive mundanes and others to have themselves drained dry for just a hint. The second he felt the venom hit him, he gasped and his whole body shuddered, going limp under the weight of Alec. Then, it was like some of the haze lifted and all he could feel was the pleasure of Alec's lips on his wrist and the slow sucking motion that had him hardening in his jeans. 

"I've got you both," Magnus said, panting softly as he watched Alec feed on Jace, and the wide eyed pupils of Jace as they glazed over. "Jace, I'm keeping the effects of the venom dampened so you can think. I don't want you mindless." 

Jace swallowed and couldn't fight back a moan as Alec suckled harder at his wrist. "Oh fuck, does it always feel so-" 

Magnus laughed hoarsely against Alec's neck and reached out, pressing his hand to Jace's lower back, giving him small and insistent tugs until he was rocking and grinding against Alec in earnest. "Oh  _ yes. _ It always feels like that. If I wasn't keeping it dampened, you'd be damn near mindless begging him to touch you." 

" **Fuck,** " Jace swore, whining when Alec's tongue lapped up a few stray drops of blood. He could feel how hard Alec was and his parabatai was grinding against him just as desperately. "Magnus-" 

"I've got you," Magnus promised, meeting Jace's eyes. "You're okay, and I'm going to keep the both of you safe. Enjoy it." 

"You too," Jace slurred, some of the pleasure washing over him in a harder wave, making him grind in against Alec with a whine. "Want you, want you with _ us. _ " 

"Trust me," Magnus said, his voice hoarse as he watched Jace's eyes go hazy with lust. "I'm going to enjoy watching the both of you, very,  **very** much." He shifted his attention to Alec and carefully unbuttoned Alec's jeans with a quick flick of his wrist and did the same for Jace, pushing their pants down to their thighs with his magic. With only their boxers between them, both Jace and Alec moaned, their rocking getting more frantic. 

"I wish I could show you both," Magnus breathed, pressing slow kisses to Alec's neck as Jace met his eyes. "Just how beautiful you are. And I want to see this again, when there is no desperation, and there is no feeding. I want to see the both of you, exploring and learning each other." 

Jace gasped, shuddering under the weight of Magnus' golden eyes, even as Alec sucked harder at his wrist, making him arch and roll his hips more desperately. "Touch, fuck, Magnus, touch us," he begged. His boxers already felt wet and he could, _ fuck, _ he could feel how much Alec wanted, how hard he was and how desperate his thrusts were getting. 

Magnus chuckled, and with another quick flick of magic, their boxers were gone. Both his boys moaned loudly, Alec into Jace's wrist, blood smearing across his lips as he gasped against pale skin, and Jace, his head falling back, exposing the line of his neck. Magnus felt Alec's attention shift and before he could get distracted from Jace's wrist, Magnus wrapped a hand around the both of their cocks. "Like this, my darlings?" he purred. 

They gasped together and then Alec's lips were on Jace's wrist again, suckling gently, almost tenderly. Magnus turned to press his lips to Alec's neck while he stroked the both of them, teasing the tips of their cocks with his fingertips, even as they both moaned and tried to rock into his hand. 

"Magnus," Jace whined, his whole body shaking. He was starting to feel tired and he met those golden eyes again. "Need to stop him soon," he added. "Or you'll be carrying me out of here unconscious." 

"He's almost done," Magnus whispered. "We got to him before he was completely feral." He groaned against Alec's neck when the vampire rocked back against him before thrusting into his hand. "Focus on how good it feels," he ordered Jace. 

Alec didn't realize that he was being pulled back until Jace's hand was being gently tugged away from him and he didn't feel the insistent urge to yank it back into his mouth. When Magnus called his name out again, this time against his neck, Alec forced himself to refocus, his eyes moving to Jace. Jace was pale, but his lips were bitten red and he was, he  _ was... _

Alec moaned when Magnus' hand squeezed and he realized that Magnus was rubbing against him and he was mindlessly grinding against Jace, who was letting out gasping little moans with every tug of Magnus' fingers. "Oh, oh fuck," he whined and let his head fall back against Magnus' throat. 

"With us darling?" Magnus panted, huffing out a laugh. With a quick thought, he sealed the wound on Jace's wrist and cleaned the blood from around Alec's lips. "How's it feel?" He gave a slow squeeze, just to hear the both of them groan again, ratcheting up the tension between them. 

"Magnus, Jace," Alec whined, reaching out to clutch Jace tighter to him, his thrusts turning frantic as Magnus twisted his hand in that way he liked, working them both over. "Fuck, I can't." 

"Yeah, fuck, yeah," Jace managed, pressing his head to Alec's collarbone, another groan escaping him as Alec pulled him closer. "Magnus, please, fuck,  _ please." _

"So good for me," Magnus breathed, giving the both of them another slow squeeze. "Both of you, both my boys, so fucking perfect for me like this, giving yourself over to each other." He groaned and ground in against Alec, panting hard. "Enough to make me lose it." 

"Next time," Jace promised Magnus, reaching up with his free hand to tangle his fingers into Alec's hair. His fangs were still present, but Jace tugged on his hair anyways, watching Alec gasp, feeling precome blurt from the tip of his cock. When Alec's eyes met his, wide and desperate, Jace pressed their foreheads together. "Mine," he growled. "You're both mine," he promised, his voice a soft snarl. 

Alec's whole body locked up and he came, losing any semblance of control, squirming between the both of them, feeling Jace follow him over the edge only a moment later. He panted and clawed at Jace, tugging him closer with a whine, pressing his face to Jace's neck, listening to the thrum of his pulse. It was weaker than usual, but it was there, his heartbeat was  _ there. _ All of it was still there. 

Magnus groaned as he watched the both of them come, panting as they leaned against each other. "Beautiful," he breathed, pulling his hand back. He could wait until later, and he cleaned the both of them up with a thought, righting their clothes and letting them come down from the high. He kept an ear out behind him, but the building had gone silent at the cries from the glamour he had put up. 

"Alec," Jace whispered, wrapping an arm around his waist, cuddling him closer. "Y'ok?" 

"I am now," Alec whispered, grateful tears gathering in his eyes. "We'll get out of here, Jace, I promise." 

Jace gave Alec a firm pat on the arm, smiling. "I know. My turn to play damsel. Gotta protect my pretty ass." 

"Especially since I want to see a lot more of it," Magnus grumbled, hugging the both of them. "Now, as much as I am a strong proponent of enjoying the afterglow, Alec, you need to tell us what you know, and we need to get out of here." 

Alec took a deep breath and hugged Jace tighter to him, listening to his parabatai sink into sleep, snoring softly against his shoulder. Relaxing back against Magnus, he forced a breath. Jace's blood was surging through him and he felt far more full than when he normally drank. He licked his lips and cleared his throat. 

"There's at least two warlocks," Alec began. "They were planning to set me loose, and demons with me. Blame me for it all, and maybe even you too." 

Magnus growled under his breath but nodded, holding onto his boys just a bit tighter. "Do you recognize any of them?" 

"No," Alec said with a shake of his head. "I don't know how they got me either. I'd just finished a meeting and Robert stopped by and..." he trailed off and blinked with a frown. "And..." 

Magnus tensed behind Alec and breathed out slowly. "Do you want me to tell you?" 

Alec's voice was soft. "Was he involved?" 

"Yes," Magnus said. He didn't bother beating around the bush. "Him and two others from the Clave. That's how we found our way here." 

Alec growled, low and angry under his breath. "Are they dead?" 

"No," Magnus whispered. "They're in the custody of the Clave. They're lucky they aren't dead, but I wasn't willing to risk anything before we could get to you once I realized what they were planning." 

Alec nodded and took a deep breath of air he didn't need. "We need to get out of here." 

Magnus made a humming agreement of sound. "When you're ready." 

"The sooner the better," Alec said, glancing up at the door where he could hear shuffling footsteps. "If they know about the others being arrested, they're going to change their plans and we need to get in front of them." 

"All right," Magnus said, putting a hand on Jace's arm, sending a small pulse of magic into him to wake him up. "Come on, boys. We need to get out of here." 

Jace grumbled as Alec forced him upright and swayed a bit, leaning back against the wall. "They took my best seraph blade," he said to Magnus, frowning at him. "And Alec's." 

"I'll get them back," Magnus said, flexing his fingers. He reached for the anger, the fury that had been abated now that he was back together with both Alec and Jace and brought it to the forefront, magic curling around him angrily. 

Alec rolled his head, settling into a smirk behind Magnus. "You take the warlocks. I take the rest," he ordered Magnus. "You need help, you tell me." 

"I'm not going to need help," Magnus scoffed. "I'm the High Warlock of Alicante." 

"Arrogant asshole," Jace muttered, unable to keep from chuckling. "I'm just going to stay the fuck out of the way." 

Alec shared a look with Magnus and took a deep breath. "Ready when you are," he said, flexing his fingers. 

"Hold on," Magnus ordered, forming a ball of condensed magic into his hands, throwing it at the warded door in front of him. It took more power than it should have to throw the door open, but once it was and the alarm in the wards blared, Magnus led the way. 

Alec wrapped an arm around Jace's shoulders and picked up most of his weight, carrying him towards the door, using vamp speed to keep up with Magnus as he blew a hole for them. He snapped his head to the side when he heard a low growl he recognized. "Magnus!" When Magnus' golden eyes met his, he pointed. "Demons, incoming." 

"Stay in front of Jace, I need to-" Magnus grunted as there was suddenly a wave of magic thrown at him. He threw up a shield, and then pushed it back at the two warlocks who were glaring at them with snarls on their faces. 

"Alec," Jace snapped, waving to the table, even as he sagged back against the wall. "Blades, fuck, get the fucking blades," he said. 

"I can't-" Alec froze when Jace glared at him and he spun back towards the seraph blades on the table. He wrapped his hands around the hilts and smirked when he watched them light up. He took a position in front of Jace and slashed down the first ravener demon that dove for them.

Magnus relaxed a fraction as he watched Alec rip down the demons that were coming after them, but then he realized there was only one warlock dumping power towards him, and a scream outside had his head snapping up. "Alec-" 

"Got it!" Alec shouted. "Jace, stay with me," he ordered, running towards the demons, using his speed to his advantage, sliding and ducking around claws and teeth, cutting into the demons ferociously, his teeth bared as he ripped them into piles of ichor. With a quick kick, the door between them and the street was gone and Alec stumbled out of it, ducking under a spell thrown at him by the warlock Magnus was still fighting. 

Another scream had his head whipping around and Alec helped Jace out of the house with an arm around his waist, running towards the sound. He found the other warlock, in the middle of the Alicante thoroughfare, a rift open beside him, demons pouring out of it. 

"Go!" Jace shouted, shoving himself away from Alec. He met Alec's panicked eyes and waved towards the portal. "Go! You're the only one who can stop them!" 

Alec left Jace leaning against the side of the building and turned. People were shouting and fleeing from the street, racing past him, and alarms were blaring not far away. Alec rolled the swords in his hands, settling their weight. 

“Get him Alec!” Jace shouted, fumbling with his stele, dragging it over his iratze and then his strength rune. 

Alec smirked and dropped into a crouch before dashing forward at full vamp speed, slicing through the demons fast enough that none of them had a chance to stop his full approach. He skidded to a stop next to the warlock and met the shocked black eyes of the bastard before he leapt forward, both swords swinging. The warlock didn't have enough time to react, not when he was moving like this, and he fell in a heap after both seraph blades sank deep into his chest. 

Alec snarled and licked the blood that had spattered up his arm from the blow before spitting it out. The skittering sound of Shax demons, followed by a louder roar echoed from the rift and Alec pushed his vamp speed and strength to their limits, working to create a perimeter, even as other shadowhunters rushed towards the rift, blades raised and voices shouting.

Demons were billowing out of the rift, a steady stream, and Alec didn't stop to wait for orders, he threw himself into the thick of the fray, and when the blades he was holding were knocked away, he turned to brute strength, tearing the demons apart with teeth and hands. Ichor soaked his hair and face, clung to his clothes, and he could still taste the vile blood from the warlock on his tongue. Around him there were flashes of seraph blades and shouts, but they needed a warlock to close the rift. 

Once most of the demons had been dispatched and a perimeter secured, Alec stood in front of the rift and snarled, his teeth fully bared and his body tense, waiting for another demon to dare step into their realm, into his  _ home.  _

"Alexander!" 

Alec barely registered the shout of his name as he watched a wraith approach from inside the rift. He settled into a crouch, his hands curled into claws, teeth bared in a snarl. The instant the demon was through the rift, Alec leapt again, grabbing at a talon before launching himself onto the back of the wraith. With a grunt, he grabbed at the top of its head, ripping the maw apart with a heave before the demon exploded into ash and ichor, sending him tumbling a few dozen feet to the ground. 

He hit the cobbled stone and rolled to his feet, his vision still hazy as he looked around, desperate, his teeth still barred. A flash by the rift had him moving, but then familiar magic was weaving around the opening and Alec froze beside it, a sharp inhale telling him that it was  _ his  _ scent clinging to the warlock, reminding him just who this was. This warlock was  _ his, _ belonged to him.  _ Theirs.  _ No one else's.

Alec watched the rift close the rest of the way and stared as the warlock turned to look at him. He stayed tense, his muscles locked, ready to leap into action again at the slightest provocation, but the golden eyes looking at him demanded he not move. 

"It's all right now," Magnus coaxed, walking closer to Alec, watching his eyes dart around. "You protected everyone, Alec. Jace, me, all of your people. They're safe. You did what you needed to to keep them safe. Now come back. We need you to come back."

“He’s gone feral, we need to call-” 

“May I point out,” Jace snapped, interrupting the shadowhunters who were closing in on Magnus and Alec. “That feral vampire is the only reason there aren’t dozens dead, if not more right now.” He levered himself upright with a grunt and made his way towards Magnus and Alec. 

Alec growled low at the sound of footsteps approaching, turning to face them, but the sound of laughter had him blinking, some of the red tint fading from his vision. A warm hand touched his arm and the sound of a familiar heartbeat made him focus. He snapped his attention from the warlock to the Nephilim and took a deep breath. That was the blood he could still taste on his tongue. 

“Yeah, there we go. See? Attack all done, Alec, you did good,” Jace said, giving Alec’s arm a squeeze, watching his breathing start to steady. 

“Come on,” Magnus said, summoning a portal. “Let’s go home.” He eyed the other shadowhunters who were staring at them suspiciously and he gestured Jace through before taking Alec’s hand and tugging him through. Once they were in the Lightwood manor, he saw Alec visibly relax and some understanding start to return to his eyes. 

“Alexander,” Magnus whispered, glad when Jace stepped close again. “You back with us?” 

Alec swallowed hard, clearing his throat, his eyes darting between them as his hands started to shake. “I…” 

“You’re home,” Jace said, his voice quiet. He blinked hard and did his best not to sway on his feet. “You’re home, and we’re safe and so are all the others, Alec. You hear me?” 

Alec nodded and looked between Jace and Magnus. Even though he had Jace’s blood pounding through him, he needed more, because the hunger was still there. “Yeah,” he managed his voice hoarse. He looked down at himself and scowled at the ichor dripping off of him. “Magnus, can you-” 

With a quick spin of his fingers, Magnus had the ichor off of Alec and all of them clean. Alec was clearly starting to tremble again, his fingers shaking. “You need-” 

“I know,” Alec snapped. He didn’t turn to look at either of them, hunching his shoulders. He shivered as he remembered sinking his fangs into Jace’s wrist. “Take, take care of Jace,” he ordered, moving through the house and towards the kitchen. 

“ _ Fuck, _ ” Jace groaned, leaning against the desk. He looked to Magnus and was glad when he pressed in close, helping to support him. “We need, need to tell him-” 

“We’ll get there,” Magnus promised, leading Jace to their bedroom. “We’ll get there, Jace. But first you need to rest. You did lose a lot of blood tonight.” 

Jace smiled and hummed, pressing his face to Magnus’ neck. “You took care of us,” he muttered, feeling Magnus magic off his shoes and jeans, cleaning the ichor off of him as well. 

Magnus got Jace settled into the bed, watching as he immediately curled around a pillow, reaching out to comb his fingers through Jace’s hair. “I’ll always take care of the both of you, if you let me.” 

“That,” Jace said, his voice soft as he pushed his head into Magnus’ hand. “Sounds great.” He hummed and relaxed, yawning. “You do a good job, Magnus.” 

Magnus hummed, keeping up the soft touches, watching Jace’s body start to go lax. “I try,” he whispered. 

Jace reached out and squeezed Magnus’ leg, moving a little closer to him. “We need you,” he slurred, blinking blearily. “Don’t think we don’t, Magnus.” 

Magnus didn’t bother to respond as Jace drifted into sleep afterward, the sleep of the truly exhausted. He got the shadowhunter tucked under the blankets and turned, blinking in surprise at the sight of Alec in the doorway, a bottle in his hand as he sipped and another he was holding onto. 

“Alec-” 

“You look good together, you know,” Alec said, taking another sip of the blood. It didn’t taste as good as Jace’s did, and he could still feel the faint noise of his fangs sinking into Jace’s skin. It was almost enough to turn his stomach. 

Magnus hummed and stood up, making his way towards Alec, following the vampire when he turned and strode through the house. His posture was tense and angry and Magnus knew he was still feeling some of the after effects of what he'd done to keep all of them safe. 

Once Alec stepped into the main living room, he sank down on the couch, breathing hard. "I..." he swallowed and looked up at Magnus, before back down at the second bottle in his hands, taking a slow sip of it with a sigh. "Thank you for coming to save me again, tonight." 

"This was certainly easier than the last time," Magnus admitted, sitting down next to Alec, bumping their shoulders together. "No dead bodies, orgasms included. All in all, a much better rescue endeavor." 

Alec didn't want to laugh, but Magnus' flippancy brought it out of him whether he meant to or not. He reached out and took Magnus' hand in his, giving a slow squeeze. "You're not drained?" 

Magnus blew out a hard breath. "Not completely, but I'm a lot closer than I would like. I don't have long until I pass out like Jace." 

Alec nodded and swallowed hard, squeezing Magnus' hand again. "Magnus, I..." 

Magnus waited, even as Alec trailed off, searching for words he didn't have. He smiled faintly, wanting to wrap his arms around Alec, but whatever he was working through did have to be worked through on his own. 

"What happened tonight, Magnus..." Alec started, shivering as he remembered exactly what they'd done. He bit down on his lip and clenched his eyes shut. "I don't, I can't..." He squeezed Magnus' hand a little tighter. "I don't know what to feel," he admitted, his voice whisper-soft. 

"That's normal," Magnus said, squeezing his hand back, turning to press his face into Alec's shoulder. "There's a lot that happened tonight to process. But I have a feeling you're referring specifically to what happened between the three of us?" 

"Yeah," Alec whispered, his voice hoarse. "I don't..." he squirmed in the seat, holding onto Magnus' hand, the only anchor it felt like he had in the world right now. "I don't want this to break us, Magnus. And I'm terrified it's going to." 

Magnus hummed in consideration, staying where he was, pressed up close to Alec. "Why do you think it's going to break us, Alexander?" 

Alec blew out a hard breath and turned, pressing his face to the spiky strands of Magnus' hair. "Because, because..." he breathed out hard. "You need Jace more than me," he admitted, his hands shaking. "I, I know this, forever with me, vampire me, isn't what you signed up for, and with everything with Jace we haven't really-" 

" _ Alexander, _ " Magnus interrupted, reaching up to cup his cheek softly. "Look at me." 

Alec lifted his eyes to Magnus, staring at him for a long moment, blinking hard before leaning in to press their foreheads together. "I love you," he breathed. "I love you so much, Magnus, and I'm so scared. I hate how scared I am, how we can't ever seem to be  _ safe, _ can't, can't..." 

"I love you too," Magnus said back, his voice certain and firm when Alec fumbled and trailed off. "I love you too, Alexander. You are my husband, and my heart. I want forever with you, every single moment I can get. You know this." 

Alec swallowed and nodded, his eyes going to the path that led to the bedroom. "But..." 

"But," Magnus agreed, following his eyes. He reached up and combed his fingers through Alec's hair, offering a gentle tug. "What do you want, Alec?" 

"Both of you, safe and happy," Alec said immediately, turning his eyes to Magnus. "Obviously Izzy, and Max too, and, and Mom, but." He let out a sharp exhale. "I want the both of you to be safe, and to be  _ happy, _ Magnus." 

Magnus nodded and smiled, leaning in for a soft kiss. "Jace and I want the same for you, you know that?" 

Alec managed a small nod. 

"And I'd like to think that you and Jace, though you probably haven't talked about it, feel the same about me, don't you?" Magnus offered, his voice going a little hesitant. 

"Of course," Alec said, giving him a look. "That's all we ever wanted, Magnus. But this..." he looked down at their hands and squeezed again. "I don't know how to make something like this work." 

"Well," Magnus said, unable to keep from smiling. "You didn't know how relationships worked either, and we ended up married. You're better at this than you think." 

Alec huffed, unable to stop a small smile from crawling up his lips. "But it's, it's more than just..." 

Magnus smiled wider and raised both of his eyebrows. "More than just physical?" 

Alec swallowed and nodded. "Yeah," he whispered. "A lot more." 

"Alexander, I've known since I met you, since the first time we summoned that memory demon, exactly how you feel about Jace," Magnus said, pulling him in for another kiss. "I'm not without my own feelings for your parabatai." 

"You have...?" Alec asked, his eyes going wide. Then he frowned and scowled, looking down at their hands. 

"Of course I do," Magnus admitted. "But what's with that look?" 

Alec sighed and bit down on his lip. "I'm jealous," he confessed, glancing up at Magnus before scowling again. "Which is ridiculous, considering that I feel the same way!" 

Magnus laughed and lifted Alec's hand to his lips, pressing a kiss to the back of it. "Alexander, look at me." 

Alec met Magnus' eyes and raised both of his eyebrows. "What?" 

"If you didn't feel a little bit jealous, I would say that you weren't feeling normal," Magnus teased, kissing his cheek. "You don't think I feel jealous when you and Jace spar together and all it takes is a look for the two of you to burst out laughing?" 

Alec's eyes widened. "You do?" 

Magnus nodded, smiling faintly. "Of course. You two are in sync to a degree I could only ever dream of having, with either of you. I envy it a great deal, most days." He paused and let Alec digest that for a moment. "But that never, in any way, changes how I feel about you." 

Alec breathed out slowly and nodded. "That makes sense." 

"So you see," Magnus continued. "Part of navigating this together and finding our way forward is understanding that those feelings don't go away - and that is perfectly fine. But they also exist in all of us." 

"So..." Alec trailed off, his voice a whisper. "You want..." 

Magnus hummed and looked at Alec. "You need to talk to Jace, first." 

"Magnus," Alec said, his voice impatient. "I can't talk to Jace if I don't know you're okay with this. I can't risk breaking us." 

Lifting Alec's hand to his lips again, Magnus hummed and breathed out slowly, considering those words. "I've told you, Alexander. I love you. I have feelings for Jace. We can choose to explore those, or we can choose to stay as we are. But you two are the only pieces that don't know where they stand. So you are the ones who must answer that question." 

Alec breathed out hard and nodded his head as he digested that, realizing that Magnus and Jace must have come to some sort of understanding, too. "All right," he agreed. He looked up at Magnus and felt the full force of exhaustion hit him from tonight. “Bed first?” 

Magnus nodded decisively. “Bed first, without question, my darling. Come on. Your turn in the middle.” 

Alec started to protest, but as Magnus dragged him to bed and pushed him into the middle, he sagged in relief. Jace immediately curled closer to him with a grunt and a soft snore, and Alec smiled, pressing his face to Jace’s hair. A few seconds of shuffling later and Magnus was snuggling up against him from behind, an arm wrapped tightly around his waist. He sighed and sagged, relaxing. 

“Sleep, Alexander. We’ll keep you safe tonight. We promise,” Magnus whispered against his neck, holding onto him tightly. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Criticisms welcome!
> 
> Come join a Multifandom Discord Server -  
> [The Fandom Playhouse!](https://discord.gg/82pvdE39fD)
> 
> You can find me here:  
> [AriaLerendeair](http://arialerendeair.tumblr.com/)
> 
> And on twitter over here:  
> [Aria_Lerendeair](https://twitter.com/Aria_Lerendeair)


End file.
